my_favorite_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eevee
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: * Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. * Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. * Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. * Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime, including morning (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with a Sun Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). * Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with a Moon Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). * Leafeon when leveled up near a Moss Rock (Generation IV onward). * Glaceon when leveled up near an Ice Rock (Generation IV onward). * Sylveon when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and 2 Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie (Generation VI onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock). Eevee is the starter Pokémon for the main characters of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Conquest. It is also the rival's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow, although Professor Oak originally intended to give it to the player. Biology Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Eevee has a naive personality. In the Anime & Fanfiction Stories Major Appearances: Mikey's Eevee♂ Mikey owns a Eevee who doesn't want to evolve. Sakura's Espeon♂ Sakura owns a Eevee who evolved into Espeon. Gary's Umbreon♂ Gary owns a Eevee who evolved into Umbreon. May's Glaceon♀ May owns a Eevee who evolved into Glaceon. Virgil's Eevee♀ Virgil owns a female Eevee. Serena's Sylveon♀ Serena owns a Eevee who evolved into Sylveon. She loves to dance. Vee♂ Vee is Red's Espeon in Pokemon Adventures. Red obtained him as an Eevee after rescuing him from Team Rocket. VeeVee♀ VeeVee is a Sylveon owned by Y in Pokemon Adventures. Y caught her as an Eevee. Mitsumi's Eevee♂ Mitsumi owns a Eevee who was captured by Team Galactic who held him hostage in order to force Mitsumi to work for them. Vee♂ Vee is an male Eevee owned by Hilta. He appeared only in Pik In Love. After that, he was never seen again. Crystal's Vaporeon♂ Crystal caught Vaporeon as an Eevee and raised him until he evolved into Vaporeon. Eve♀ Eve is an Eevee owned by Gabe. She was first caught in The Eevee Forest as an Eevee that was abandoned by her trainer. She evolved into an Espeon in Eevee or Espeon. Her gender was confirmed female in Mud's Got A Crush because as an Eevee, she acted more feminine than most Eevee do and Mud, Gabe's Mudkip grows a crush on her. Annie's Eevee♀ Eevee is Annie's second Pokemon given to her by her parents. Category:Animals Category:Pokemon